primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic item availability
"Do You Have..."'' Overview''' 'The Primal Magic laboratory' The last two centuries of research, discovery and development have changed far more than just Baldur's Gate and areas of the central Sword Coast. Even during the long Stonehearth period of non-intervention, the steady supply of magical consumables alone have tipped the scales in unexpected directions. Perhaps most surprising is that more hasn't changed on the map. Therein is a reflection of Stonehearth's previous policy of neutrality. Both sides of many conflicts were able to find channels for scrolls, potions and perhaps beyond. For the lovers of Toril lore, summarize the divergent timeline by knowing that increased magic generally led to quicker and bloodier conflicts. The plethora of healing potions afterward helped balance the scales the other direction. Where most of Faerûn's history presents as an oddly low-magic world, the last two centuries have pushed the Weave-based competitors to create – or perish. From Imaskar to Thay to Calimshan and yes, Baldur's Gate, Waterdeep and Neverwinter, little discoveries in enchantment have pushed the items players know and love to something their Weave-reliant selves even had a realistic shot at finding. 'A DM's Primer' The general availability of magical items has increased a great deal. The metrics of the increase really depend on the nature of the area, but the supernova of Baldur's Gate and the Stonehearth areas has created gold and commerce not just in Kara-Tur or Anachorome but in Abeir. Even after Stonehearth brought back allies of Halruaa and Lantan, that didn't close the door on the phased shadow of Toril. Rather, Stonehearth has set their sights on the Abolethic Sovereignty and is already taking steps toward eventual action. This has a significant ''effect magic item availability. The local craftsmen have traded notes and are now cranking out the enchantments. Most of this is for general commerce: Stonehearth rarely sells the good stuff outside their own borders. The deeper reality is factions around both Toril and Abeir are now jockeying for position. Some seek to show themselves as a worthy ally for Stonehearth, perhaps as a future vassal or a candidate for the Commonwealth. Others, like the slavers, know they're at odds with the ''Charter of Light. They're seeking to consolidate and strengthen their position before the cannons of Stonehearth show up at their doorstep. Even for Weave-based magic, business is brisk. 'In the Stonehearth Sphere of Influence' 'The Original Shopping List...' From the Dungeon Master's Guide, page 135: Unless you decide your campaign works otherwise, most magic items are so rare that they aren't available for purchase. This campaign definitely works otherwise. The DMG also helpfully mentions: If your campaign allows for trade in magic items, rarity can also help you set prices for them. As the DM, you determine the value of an individual magic item based on its rarity. Suggested values are provided in the Magic Item Rarity table. Interesting. The Primal economy takes various factors into account, such as difficulty/ease of manufacture, learning curves, the increase in education (5e makes the assumption the average character can read, if not everybody else), the supply chain, demand and the effect on product supply, economies of scale, distribution, the rise of national controlled arcane technology laws and restrictions, and trafficking realities around arcane commodities. With the assistance of a calculator and a case of beer, the result of this analysis was that magical and/or enchanted items would be extremely pervasive. As such, even the old Weave-based standbys have brisk business in Baldur's Gate, with essentially matching markets in Waterdeep. Instead of listing the items on this site, we're going to point DMs toward the team of Saidoro and Giant in the Playground, who assembled the Sane Magic Item Pricing Rules (Google PDF ). If you haven't had the pleasure of perusing this price list, the Sane team breaks the usual objects list down by category: *Consumables *Combat Items *Noncombat Items *Summoning Items *Gamechanging Items This is a fairly good place to start for Weave-based items within the Stonehearth sphere of influence. *Baldur's Gate prices would be 10% lower than the guide as this is Stonehearth home territory. Primal magic has primacy here, while the Weave-based traffic still thrives as Stonehearth strictly enforces who has access to the Primal market... *North Point prices would be 15-25% lower than the guide, but much harder to find either the most common or the most obscure items – mostly because folk there don't care about them. No market. *The prices and availability would be just about perfect for Waterdeep , recently-returned Halarahh, and post-Shadovar War Suzail . Both Neverwinter and Darromar (Tethyr ) would be in that zone as well, with a bit more flex and variability depending on recent events. The few exceptions to this guide would be in their own exceptions section. The manuals and tomes, as well as the Giant's Strength enhancements will have various versions floating around. 'Primal Enchanted Item Availability' Primal magic is subject to major export restrictions. Even domestic sales have certain conditions... Subjects of the Marquisate (and now the Commonwealth) have street-level access to non-military magic, such as Primal, crystal-based motors used in horseless carriages and so on. This includes most dual-use arcane technology, including wands of casting. *For this Primal/non-military access, they've already proven their connection of residency, have tax records on file, and so on. Stonehearth adults who wish to purchase military-purposed technology, arcane or mundane, must register for selective service (a draft, if instituted), and militia training and service. *This includes a single-pass indoctrination, which does include a low-level geas to follow the law. This is ostensibly to ensure they aren't being mind controlled to execute contrary actions. *The other route for access to the highest caliber gear, for free, is to enlist in the Stonehearth Arms. Foreigners can gain limited to access by either filing for a license (the civilian route) or qualifying as a private military contractor (the security route). Each route has paperwork and administrative Hoops for Jumping. *For 5,000 gp, foreign civilians can qualify for access to dual-use gear after taking a questionaire under compel-truth spell to ensure they're not purchasing as a cut-out, plan on keeping and using the items themselves and have no intention of using Primal gear against House Stonehearth, its subjects or agents. *For a 10,000 gp fee, foreign security professionals (that is: anybody who isn't a resident of the Marquisate) ''can reserve candidate status as a Private Military Contractor (PMC). PMCs are commonly hired for peripheral, support, auxiliary, or ancillary deployment. ''"Mercenary" is a dirty word... *It is possible, however unlikely, that an adventurer outside the known sphere of Stonehearth influence could take jobs from a Stonehearth agent and earn a trusted status. If such an adventurer was to prove their loyalty to the ethic (which usually involved taking down slavers and/or factions in the darker evil range), that agent could reveal their true flag and offer a token, which could be a Primal item, and likely a waiver for the PMC fee if so desired, and possibly other support (like smuggling enslaved families out of Thay and granting them asylum and Stonehearth subject status). Purchase of Primal items begins with the context listed above, and is accomplished at locations in Baldur's Gate and throughout the Stonehearth Marquisate (with some availability in Commonwealth-sanctioned locations in Halruaa and Lantan). Examples of these stores, shops and locations can be found in the geographic or scenario pages. 'Dealerships in the Greater Toril Area' '''''The following are guidelines for the purchase of Weave-based creations. This section adapts the excellent scholarship of Mog Dracov, as posted on the D&D Beyond site. As this campaign doesn't need to reinvent the wheel, here is an edited, localized version of Dracov's work for Weave-based magic: "...Role-playing talking to a store keeper is among the least fun thing to do. Worse, the constant 'Do they have....' is the most boring part. The player wants a list of stuff available, give it to them. Imagine playing a fight like that - start off with 'Is the monster standing in front of me an orc? No? Is it a Goblin? How about a Troll?' Don't pull that crap..." We like his style. In any other campaign, items on a character's expeditionary shopping list will have a role play-worthy context. This could be a minor adventure in itself but the Primal Magic campaign has bigger fish to fry: don't derail the main objectives with session-hogging time about whether Rognar starts with a +1 scimitar or not. For beginning players, or advanced players given the freedom to solo-build a suitably OP character within the Stonehearth context, sure: role play the experience. Make it a compelling narrative. Some potential questions for this story: * Where did they get the gold to buy that shield +1? * Inherited the gold? * Where did the shield come from? Did they inherit the shield? * Is it used or new? * Are they in debt now? Is somebody looking for their stolen shield +1? For more experienced players, they know their own balance point between fun and frustration when playing through a scenario. D&D is collective storytelling with a loose set of rules, let them create a character they're interested in playing. Give them this guidance: once the character's background is chosen, set the standard that the player builds a contextual narrative for their character's loadout. Especially for magical items: possibility of access does not necessarily equal ease of access. Connections, official or criminal, may be needed (even if only part of the character's backstory). Guild membership or a regional license may be required. Anything device that can inflict lethal force or affects the mind is likely to require a good standing with the local jurisdiction (or whomever controls the supply). Price Check The prices here start with the assumptions of the Sane Prices list, which are usually less than the rarity-based suggestions of the DMG but may occasionally be more based on the kind of magic used and so on. The price list, as well as this availability system, is suggestion – not gospel. # Most jurisdictions will add a 10% Tax on everything except healing items, ammunition, potions, scrolls and some other single use items. # City employees, noblemen and close relatives/employees and really good role-playing can ignore that 10% tax. Don't roll for this, they either get it or don't based on role playing. # 20% overcharge when buying from criminals, on all items (but no tax), unless you are a member in good standing of the Thieves Guild. # Selling gives you at most 50% of the listed price of an item and only if the shop keeper thinks they can sell it. You can't sell a city item in a town, but you can sell a town item in a city. Tax does not apply when selling to a local vendor. # Barter is unlikely for anything more than very low-level items. Haggling is unlikely to change the price more than 10% (unless something has been on the shelf for years). Customer Relations A mostly wooden city is not going to let anyone buy a wand of fireballs. Some items require you to be trusted (or go to the Thieves to buy it). Being Trusted may mean you are a member of the appropriate Guild or you paid for a license. If an item requires a license (mostly special weapon, armor, or powerful attack items) then the user must be in good standing and well known to the city. Charge 400 gp for a Trusted License. It takes two weeks, and they run a check. If you come back clean, you get the license when you come back. But sometimes the city guards arrests someone when they come to pick up their license. The license must be renewed every year, but with it, you can buy most things marked TRUSTED. To get certain gear you must be both Trusted and working for the government, or go to the thieves. If you buy from the the Thieves Guild, you do not need to be Trusted, but they will overcharge you. Town Size vs Item Availability Dracov's Rule: the bigger the town, the bigger the market, the more availability of key items. This list is tuned to the mid-range Weave-based band just outside the Stonehearth zone of control. Think Waterdeep, Cormyr and Sembia. Also works for Tethyr down to arcane-friendly Calimshan. Shop Categories Dracov's List: the following are shop categories based on the market size and distribution channels. Inclusion into the game narrative requires a little naming creativity on the part of the DM. There are a dozen great town-generator sites that can assist. * Town General * Town Temple Scroll * Town Wizard Scroll (3 versions) * City General * City Variable (3 versions) * Ship Store (4 versions, but major port cities likely have more stuff) * Underworld General * Underworld Variable (4 versions) * City Scroll Shop (Includes a set list of common and a % chance of other spells) * Metropolis General (3 versions) * Metropolis Criminal Shop (4 versions) Every Town has a Town General. If they have a real Church, they get a Town Temple Scroll. Large Towns also get one of 3 possible Town Wizard Scroll shops. Cities have a Town General, Town Temple and a Town Wizard shop that contains the scrolls from all 3 possible Town Wizard Scroll shops. They also get the City Scroll Shop, a City General shop, one of 3 City Variable, an Underworld General, and one of 4 Underworld Variable stores. If the city has a port, it gets a Ship store, size dependent on the size of the port. Metropolis add in a one of 3 Metropolis General shops, and one of 4 Metropolis Criminal Shops, on top of everything the City got. All the shopkeepers in a city or metropolis talk to each other and will (free of charge - sales commission are built in to the prices), arrange for the item in question to be delivered by end of day. Sole exceptions are the Underworld shops but they run a similar system. Do not bother role play going to 20 different stores, this is not Dungeons and Shopping. Roleplay at most two shopping expeditions - one to the Magic Item District/Government shop and another to the Underworld shop. Buying Magic Items in a Town: In a High Magic world, there is at least one person openly using magic in pretty much every town. Someone will get hurt or blind (Keoghtom's Ointment), hunters will want that extra special arrow for that moose, the Mayor's son will want to seduce a lass, there will be a wild horse they want to tame, etc. This stuff is obviously useful, just like aspirin or flashlights. Unless there was a recent disaster, they have it. Amounts: Roll 1d4 for quantity, in a town. Towns usually do not have licenses, instead to purchase the TRUSTED items you need to have a good relationship with the seller (usually a Temple or Wizard). Roleplay this. Town General Store Every town has all of these items (otherwise call it a village). All of these items should be available without tax. * Potion of Healing * Philter of Love (TRUSTED) * +1 Ammunition * Potion of Climbing * Potion of Water Breathing * Potion of Animal Friendship * Potion of Growth * Keoghtom's Ointment (how else do you cure disease) * Continual Flame item of some kind (torch, stone, crystal, etc) Town Temple Shop If the town has a Temple with Clerics, these scrolls are for sale: * Command (TRUSTED) * Create or Destroy Water (only by a seaport, in a desert or in an artic area) * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Detect Poison and Disease * Purify Food and Drink Town Wizard Scroll Shop If the town has a Wizard selling items, then these items are for sale. Most of my towns have this, but their inventory varies. Roll a single d6 to determine which set of inventory is available - note some spells are on multiple lists. On a 1-2 the store has: * Detect Magic. * Identify * Comprehend Languages * Alarm * Find Familiar * Longstrider On a 3-4 the store has: * Detect Magic. * Identify * Silent Image * Protection from Evil and Good * Unseen Servant On a 5-6 the store has: * Detect Magic. * Comprehend Languages * Charm Person (TRUSTED ONLY) * False Life * Floating Disk Suggested limit: one or two die rolls per shop, re-rolling once a month. Other spell-casters have less reason to scribe spells. They will not be found for sale in a random town, even in a high magic world, try the big City over yonder.... Welcome to the big City Once you upgrade to a High Magic City, a lot more should be available. Anything you might be able to buy in a Town, you can definitely get in a City (all 3 Wizard Shop sets). Don't forget to restrict the mind control stuff. They also are likely to have more of what they sell. Use the following quantities; Common: 1d6, Uncommon 1d4, Rare 1d2, Very rare or higher 1 item only. Cities are likely to have some restrictions on buying and selling magic items. It's not just the seller, they want an actual license to buy powerful items. The first set are things should be available almost all the time, in almost every city. They are obviously useful; many non-adventurers will buy them regularly. City General Magic Store: * Elixir of Health * Potion of Greater Healing * Potion of Resistance * Gem of Brightness * Adamantine Armor. Roll 3d8 for 3 items from: ** 1: Chain shirt, 2: Scale, 3: Breast, 4: Half, 5: Ring. 6: Chain mail, 7: Splint, 8: Plate * Mithral Armor. Roll 2d8: ** 1: Chain shirt, 2: Scale, 3: Breast, 4: Half, 5: Ring. 6: Chain mail, 7: Splint, 8: Plate * +1 weapon. Roll d6: ** 1: Simple Melee, 2: Simple Ranged, 3-4 Martial Melee and 5-6: Martial Ranged. ** ...They got a shipment of all of that type in. * +1 armor. Roll d12x2: ** 1: Padded, 2: Leather, 3: Studded, 4: Hide, 5: Chain shirt, 6: Scale, 7: Breast, 8: Half, 9: Ring, 10: Chain mail, 11:Splint, 12: Plate * +1 shield * Cloak of Protection * Ring of Protection * Boots of Speed * Elven Chain Mail * Helm of Comprehend Languages (Trusted) * Heward's Handy Haversack * Bag of Holding * Ring of Animal Influence * Portable Hole * Sending Stones (Trusted) The potions and Elixir are tax free, but the Gem of brightness is taxed. In addition to the standard General store, there are three other possible City Store inventories. Roll 1d6 1-2 then the City Variable store has: * Boots of levitation (TRUSTED) * Brooch of Shielding * Cloak of Elvenkind * Doss Lute (TRUSTED) * Headband of Intellect (TRUSTED) * Horseshoes of Speed * Ioun Stone of Protection * Lantern of Revealing * Periapt of Proof Against Poison * Perl of Power * Potion of Clairvoyance (TRUSTED) * Prayer Bead - Bless * Prayer Beads - Curing * Quaal's Feather Token: Bird, Tree (Tax free) * Ring of Resistance, * Staff of Healing * Wand of the War Mage * Wands: Magic Missile, Web, Binding (TRUSTED) On a 3-4 the City Variable store has: * Arrow-Catching Shield * Boots of Striding and Springing * Bracer's of Defence * Bracers of Archery * Fochlucan Bandore (TRUSTED) * Gauntlets of Ogre Power (TRUSTED) * Gloves of Missile Snaring * Luckstone * Periapt of Health (Tax free) * Periapt of Wound Closure (Tax free) * Ring of Evasion * Ring of Warmth (in climates that see snow only) * Rope of Entanglement (TRUSTED) * Saddle of the Cavalier * Scroll of Protection * Staff Charming (TRUSTED) * Wand of Enemy Detection * Wand: Magic Detection * Wands: Fear, Secrets ( TRUSTED ) On a 5-6 the City Variable store has: * Amulet of Proof against Detection and Location * Boots of levitation (TRUSTED ) * Boots of Striding and Springing * Boots of the Winterlands * Cloak of Elvenkind * Headband of Intellect (TRUSTED) * Horseshoes of Speed * Immovable Rod (TRUSTED) * Ioun Stone – Sustenance * Mac-Fuirmidh Cittern (TRUSTED) * Periapt of Health (Tax free) * Perl of Power * Prayer Beads – Curing (Tax free) * Quiver of Ehlonna * Ring of Mind Shielding * Ring of Resistance, * Ring of Warmth (in climates that see snow only) * Sentinel Shield, * Staff Charming (TRUSTED) * Staff of Healing (Tax free) * Wands: Magic Missile, Web, Binding (TRUSTED) Ship Store: If they have a shipyard or river (and almost all do), cities will have some magic items related to water. On an island or a city with a large port, roll a d10 to see what they have. In a river or smaller port, roll a d4. On a 1 they have: * Cloak of the Manta Ray * Necklace of Adaption * Quaal's Feather Tokens: Anchor, Fan and Swan Boat On a 2 they have: * Ring of Water Walking * Trident of Fish Command (TRUSTED - no stealing everyone's else fish) * Wind Fan On a 3 they have: * Cap of Water Breathing * Folding Boat * Gloves of Swimming and Climbing On a 4 they have: * Mariner's Armor * Quaal's Feather Tokens: Anchor, Fan and Swan Boat * Ring of Swimming On a 5 they have all items from 1 and 2 On a 6 they have all items from 2 and 3 On a 7 they have all items from 1 and 3 On a 8 they have all items from 2 and 4 On a 9 they have all items from 3 and 4 On a 10 they have: * Folding Boat * Quaal's Feather Tokens: Anchor, Fan, And Swan Boat. * Ring of Swimming * Wind Fan Note, you do not have to buy all three Feather Tokens, but they will offer a package deal of No Tax if you buy the set. Underworld/Military License Store In a city, it should have some form of crime. Criminals are ALL about buying and selling and you can get these items there, they will sell even if you are not trusted, but will overcharge. In addition, these items are available only to the most TRUSTED employees of the city via Government stores. They were confiscated or purchased for the defense of the city. When the city asks you to save them, they may offer the same items the criminal underworld has. The city will charge full price and the tax unless you agree to return the item when you are done saving them. Of course, ammo and potions never get charged the tax. These items are always available in the Underworld General/Government stores: * Alchemist Fire * Ammunition +2 and +3 (all types) * Antitoxin * Dagger of Venom * Poisoners Kit * Potion of Diminution * Potion of Gaseous Form * Potion of Invisibility * Potion of Mind Reading * Potion of Poison (They tell you it is poison and sell it as such) * Vial of Acid * Vial of basic poison (non-magical) In addition the underworld/government shop will have 1 of these 4 sets available: Die roll: 1 Small Underworld Variable, add: * Gloves of Swimming and Climbing * Gloves of Thievery * Goggles of Night * Medallion of Thoughts * Oil of Etherealness * Sword of Life Stealing * Truth Serum Die Roll: 2 Small Underworld Variable, add: * Assassin's Blood poison * Cape of the Mountebank * Helm of Telepathy * Ring of X-ray Vision * Robe of Useful Items * Slippers of Spider Climbing * Vicious Weapon. Roll d6: ** 1: Simple Melee, 2: Simple Ranged, 3-4 Martial Melee and 5-6: Martial Ranged. ** ...They got a shipment of all of that type in. Die Roll: 3 Small Underworld Variable, add: * Chime of Opening * Circlet of Blasting * Crawler Mucus poison * Deck of Illusions * Eyes of Charming * Potion of Fire Breath * Rope of Climbing Die Roll: 4 Small Underworld Variable, add: * Bead of Force * Dust of disappearance * Hat of Disguise * Javelin of Lightning * Necklace of Fireballs (1d6+3 beeds) * Quaal's Feather Token: Whip * Serpent Venom poison City Scroll Shops: In a high magic world, any city should have all of the Cleric and Wizard spell scrolls I listed for any Towns shop as well as more. No tax for any scrolls listed expressly listed here but for the oddball scrolls they charge (see below). The following 2nd and 3rd level spells should always be available. If the Mayor comes calling and you don't have Gentle Repose ready to protect his beloved wife's corpse, you are in trouble. Second Level spells: * Alter Self * Animal Messenger * Arcane Lock * Augury * Continual Flame * Enhance Ability * Enlarge/Reduce * Find Traps * Gentle Repose * Gust of Wind * Hold Person * Invisibility * Knock * Lesser Restoration * Levitate * Locate Animal or Plants * Locate Object * Pass without Trace * Prayer of Healing * Spider Climb * Suggestion * Zone of Truth 3rd Level: * Clairvoyance * Create Food and Water * Dispel Magic * Fly * Gaseous Form * Glyph of Warding * Major Image * Plant Growth * Protection from Energy * Remove Curse * Revivify * Speak With Dead * Speak with Plants * Tongues * Water Breathing * Water Walk All other spells that you wish to purchase will result in a government notification. You want something oddball, the government wants to know about it. But they don't make you pay a tax or be Trusted, it's still just a scroll spell. There are too many spells to list, so I reluctantly use percentages here, except for 9th level spells which are always special order (see below). Any other cantrip or 1st level spell has a 50% chance of being available in a city. Clerics know all their cleric spells, but have to prepare, so they are most likely to make scrolls. It only make sense to prepare at least one of each ahead of time - INCLUDING Domain spells. If you want a Scroll of Fireball, the Church of Light is a great place to go. Cleric Spells (level 2-8 only): (9 - spell level)*6%. So an 8th level Cleric spell would be available 10-8=2*6 = 12% of the time. If a city has a thriving Wizard Guild, they MIGHT offer all Player's Handbook spell scrolls to sale for their Guild Members only. They prepare ahead of time for this, so they have scrolls. That is the main reason why wizards form such a guild. They will still charge you to buy the scroll and it still costs money and time to scribe a spell into your book. (A DM should exclude any spell they Wizard's Guild objects too – the guild not the government). Otherwise, all other 2-8th level spells (including Wizard spells sold outside of the Guild) use the following formula: (9-spell level)*4%. So an eight level spell would have a 8% chance of being for sale. Again, make exceptions where applicable. Metropolis: Metropolis are the largest of cities. You can find things there that are not available anywhere else in the world. Start with everything given to cities (and towns), including +1 versions of every single weapon or armor. But this is just the beginning. For any magic item found in a Metropolis, use the following quantities; Common 2d6, Uncommon 1d8, Rare 1d4, Very rare or higher 1 item only. Metropolis General Stores have everything from the City Magic Store, one of the City Variable stores (roll) and one of 3 General Metropolitan Stores. Roll 1d6 On a 1 or 2, add the following to the Metropolis General Store: * +2 Weapons, Armor, and Shield (TRUSTED) (roll as per City rules) * All Instruments of the Bards (Rare) (TRUSTED) * Dwarven Plate (TRUSTED) * Prayer Beads - Favor, Wind Walking, and Summons (summons requires TRUSTED) * Ring of Feather Fall * Ring of Free Action (TRUSTED) * Ring of the Ram (TRUSTED) * Serpentine Owl (TRUSTED) * Universal Solvent (No Tax) * Wand of Paralysis (TRUSTED) * Wand of the War Mage +1 and +2 (TRUSTED) On a 3 or 4, add the following to the Metropolis General Store: * +2 Weapons, Armor, and Shield (TRUSTED) (roll as per City rules) * Amulet of Health (No tax) * Decanter of Endless Water. (TRUSTED) * Gem of Seeing * Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments (TRUSTED) * Prayer Beads - Favor, Wind Walking, Summons (summons TRUSTED) * Ring of Free Action (TRUSTED) * Ring of Spell Storing (TRUSTED) * Rod of Absorption * Wand of the War Mage +1 or +2 (TRUSTED) * Weapon of Warning (TRUSTED) (roll as per City rules) * Winged Boots (TRUSTED) On a 5 or 6, add the following to the Metropolis General Store: * +2 Weapons, Armor, and Shield (TRUSTED) (roll as per City rules) * All Instruments of the Bards (Rare) (TRUSTED) * Armor of Resistance * Broom of Flying (TRUSTED) * Cloak of Displacement * Gem of Seeing * Ioun Stone Absorption, Agility, Fortitude, Insight, Intellect, Leadership, and Strength * Potion of Vitality, Potion of Supreme Healing, and Potion of Invulnerability * Ring of Feather Fall * Ring of Spell Storing (TRUSTED) * Rod of Alertness * Weapon of Warning (TRUSTED) (roll as per City rules) Special Access Metropolis Shop Again, you need to be either trusted and working for the government (to get access to their special armory) or deal with high level criminals to buy this stuff. Most items at this level only have a single unit in stock, except for the consumables. For poisons and oils, they have 1d6 doses available. There are four stock groups. Roll 1d4 to decide what higher-level items the special shops have this month. Special Access stock group 1, add: * Dancing Sword * Glamoured Studded Leather * Oil of Taggit poison * Shield of Missile Attraction ** Note: this would be intended for purchasers to "gift" this to an enemy (or a really, really dedicated party tank...). * Sword of Wounding Special Access stock group 2, add: * Essence of Ether poison * Flame Tongue * Oil of Sharpness * Rod of Rulership * Staff of fire * Wand of Polymorph Special Access stock group 3, add: * Pale Tincture poison * Ring of Shooting Stars * Staff of Thunder and Lightning * Sword of Sharpness * Wand of Fireballs Special Access stock group 4, add: * Drow Poison * Frost Brand * Giant Slayer * Mace of Smiting * Staff of the Adder * Wand of Lightning Special Order and Auction rules: Any item not listed here should be available only via special order. Tell them to pay half up front and wait 3d6 -2 (months for a city, weeks for a Metropolis). If you want to sell it you are offered 25% of the listed value, but no waiting. Rules for less magical polities In areas that limit or restrict high levels of arcane magic, such as Amn, everything simply moves to the criminal underworld (and characters need good connections to buy it). Thriving criminal underworlds LOVE magic items. Monopolies make money. For accessibility, downgrade by one population level - i.e. when in a Metropolis, use the City rules, when in Cities use the Town rules. Outside of Cities, magic is not for sale. In these areas, it's unlikely there's a Wizard Guild with access to all the Wizard spells, except perhaps in a single specific city/metropolis and via a specific channel. In a country where Magic is illegal, Special Circumstances Finally, remember that in special circumstances, goods dry up. War is declared? Magic Items suddenly double in price, along with horses, rations, weapons, and armor. 24 hours later, nothing is available for sale at any price, but the store still only pay you 50% of the listed price to buy. And they laugh while doing it. Category:DM/GM Notes Category:Equipment